This relates in general to methods and apparatus for flushing and cleaning outboard or stern-drive motors.
When outboard motors are removed from the water for transportation and/or storage purposes, it is necessary to flush them out to remove debris, such as sand, silt, mud or alkalis, and, more especially, to remove traces of salt water which tend to have a corrosive effect on the engine parts.
A well-known prior art system for flushing out an outboard motor which has been removed from the water, comprises a flushing plate having a hose fitting which is adapted to be secured by screws or bolts, so that it covers water intake ports on the lower portion of the motor housing. A garden hose is connected to the fitting and the engine started, to pump tap water through the engine and out through conventional exhaust ports. One problem with a system of the type described is that the pressure of water passing through the engine may cause internal damage. Furthermore, it is inconvenient and time consuming to assemble the parts and screw them in place, and to check propeller clearance with the plate.